


With Love From Me To You

by PlagueChan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr <3





	With Love From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr <3

The day was over along with the previous chaos. To the band, everything has been dreadful. With Pete Best gone, the others had found the talents of another drummer that was more of a gentle soul than they had ever witness before. John, Paul, and George were happy to have him. Hell, George seemed to hit it off pretty well with Ringo. The two looked inseparable. Joined at the hip practically. Even John and Paul had seen the change with George as time progressed. Watching from the sidelines witnessing a love blossom between the two.

All was well, …

Well, … almost …

Even with the band welcoming Ringo with open arms, the fans were quick to reject him. It was pretty typical whenever a new member would come in. It’s inevitable as most fans don’t like the concept of change. The constant screeching and yelling that the raving fans wanting Pete back. It was fine at first, but it had caused an emotional drift to Ringo. He hid everything behind that sheepish smile of his.

_Just keep playing, that’s all you can do._

The one night when they were playing in the Cavern, it was Ringo’s new starting point in The Beatles. As they were playing, some fans continuously shouted for Pete.

_Pete Best Forever!_

_Ringo Never!_

It wasn’t until George had finally lost his patience. Telling them to “fuck off!” before they can finish for the night. Everybody of the band was surprised, more so Ringo with a mix of gratitude and happiness. Even when George was fuming with vexation he didn’t hesitate to pull Ringo into a hug. The two venting out everything that needed to be let out before proceeding to head out the back.

~*~*~*~*~

“I--I’m so sorry, …” Ringo stammers, holding a cloth soaked with cold water against the left side of George’s face.

What happened was completely unexpected. A young man that was part of the Pete Best mob didn’t take a liking towards George’s remark. Taking it amongst himself to give George a what for. Before the band knew it, he was covering his left side with a fresh black eye.

Afterwards, Ringo hurried George to the usual hangout. Sobbing out unnecessary apologies here and there.

“Will you stop with the apologizing?” George placed his hand ontop of Ringo’s, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Ringo could only hum to George’s words as he sat down next to him. Playing with his fingers as he slouched, he looked away from his band mate.

“Ringo, my Ringo ….” George muttered,. “I know what rattles in that beautiful mind of yours. Sooner or later, we will all move on from this. It’s merely nothing.”

“George, you cannot sit there and tell me that gettin’ a liverpool kiss is merely nothin’. God could only know of what else he could’ve done. I know that the crowd despises me as Pete’s replacement, but--”

Having enough with his nonsensical chattering, George places his index finger on Ringo’s lips.

“Tut-tut, Mr. Starr. It’s all in the mind, …”

Puzzled, Ringo rose a brow leaning away from George’s finger.

“‘s that supposed to mean?” Ringo rubbed the back of his neck, “All in the mind?”

“Yes, …” George replied, “All those nasty thoughts are all in your mind, Ringo. Again, you’re not at fault because of some nutty wanted to be irrational. John, Paul, and I have made our choice when we chose you to be in our band. If the fans don’t like it, so be it. We all saw something very special in you.”

Hearing all those kind words made Ringo wiggle on his seat. He wasn’t used to hearing praises that are as meaningful as George’s. How special the tall band mate makes him feel everyday is like being on top of the world. No matter how awful things are, George was there to perk his mates up. Especially sticking his neck out for them even if it meant getting a black eye. He’ll probably brag about it later.

“T-Thank you, …” Ringo said, chuckling as finally smiled for George.

As George puts down the cloth for his black eye, he wraps the arm around Ringo pulling him closer. Rubbing his shoulder and back, it was his way of saying “You’re welcome”. Ringo settled his head on George’s shoulder, finally putting that anxious mind of his at ease.

“So you two gonna shag in here or what?” John snickered, walking in with his instrument in his hand. “You alright, George?”

“Just about.” George mumbled in irritation, “The black eye will become worse in the mornin’. Not exactly lookin’ forward to it.”

“Aye, but ya took it well. Probably not as much as nervous little Ringo, but it could’ve been worse.” Paul joined in, sitting next to Ringo.

They all had shared their laughs and continued to go about the rest of the day. As time went on, the fans began to appreciate Ringo for his selfless and down-to-earth personality. He may even had stolen a few hearts here and there. With his gentle smile to his beautiful baby blue eyes, who can really blame them? Though that won’t stop George from expressing his jealousy. 

All in all, through the best and the worst of times, the two continued on through the legacy of The Beatles till their own callings had lead them to their own paths.In the end, the red thread that connects them finger to finger, will never be far away nor fade it’s color.


End file.
